Fame, forune, and love
by Dark-Daughter144
Summary: Rose hathaway is a 17 yr old girl. She is abused by her father but is to scared to tell anyone. Her best friend moved to england. Roses mother died recantly and she is all alone execpt for mason who knows something is not right. Dimitri is a fbi agent who wants to help bu she wont let hime. Will sparks fly or fall?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry not an update but i realized that i havent put a disclaimer out so here it is all rights belong to Richelle Mead i only own the plot.**


	2. The Russian wants to help?

**An: Alrighty my first chapter hope you like im also writing everything has changed but i changed my pen name so yeah same person;) **

disclaimer

_**I do not own VA that belongs to Ms. Mead. I only own the plot.**_

**Rose P.O.V**

I looked at the time and decided to make dinner for him since he was coming home in an hour. By him i mean my loony ass father. I would never say it out load unless i truly gave up and wanted to die. Since my mother passed i miss her deeply. So dod my father but he had a different way of showing it. Well it was too much he went crazy and beat me calling me Inna. Who ever the hell that was. I put the Mac and cheese on the stove and went to room while it boiled. It was late at night where my best friend, Lissa was. She was the only one who could read me like a book. Since the day my Gram died I put walls around myself. Then my mom now I have mastered the mask as I call it. It's when I put up an emotionless face and say im fine everyone believes it. When the Mac and cheese was done I it in a bowl and set it on the table. I got me a bowl and set it across i left the rest on low heat to keep warm incase he wanted more.

"KIZ, im home"!, my father yelled

"Hello father I made dinner"

"Great im starved.",he said. We sat down and i watched slowly as he took a bite. Then he spit it on my face! Oh no its going to happen again.

"What the hell is this"?, he spat.

"Mmacc and c-chese sir". He pulled my hair forcing me to get up he threw me in a conner throwing the whole pot at me and giving me 3 degree burns. Then he walked up and punched me in the face. DAMN black eye i cant cover this one up! I fell down the stairs, yeah thats what ill say. Then he started unbuttoning his pants! What the hell!

"Lay down on the table",abe said. He cleared it off everthing on the floor.

"Daddy", is all I said to maybe snap him out of it.

"INNA lay down NOW", he boomed. He pushed me on the table and i closed my eyes. When the pain came I closed my eyes and gasped. Happy place happy place i chanted to myself.

"Clean this up",he said. I did as he said and clean it up. He hasnt been back in 2 hrs. to think he went off and did something bad like murder, theft or maybe left. If it was the last one then i dont know what he would do... suddenly there was a knock at the door. I went to awnser it i was surprized and then not surprized. It was the most beautiful cop ever seen. I just stared suddenly self-consious i what i looked like. My long dark brown hair in a messy bun with Mac-and cheese in it. Ratty clothes all messed up, and a really bad black eye.

"Miss I am Detective Dimitri Belikov and I would like to come in and ask a few questions about your father?", detective guy said. I've heard of him every one has he is like famous and he is also loaded.

"Umm yeah ok i guess im not surprized.

"Why are you not surprized"?, Dimitri said. Tears welled in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss I didn't mean to..

"Its ok", i cut him off.

"What is your name?", Dimitri said.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, but call me Rose", i said. We walked into the living room and i sat and he sat across from me.

"Ok Rose im just going to ask a few questions"

"Ok shoot"

"When did u last see your father?,"Dimitri said.

"About 3 hrs ago",i said. Not mentioning what happend three hours ago.

"What was he doing"

"He was eating dinner with me", I said.

"What time did he leave"?,Dimitri said

"5:30"

"Do you know where he went?"

"No".,i said

"Was he ever mentally unstable"?

"Yes", i said sadly suddenly wanting my dad back. He noticed my change from cofident to very weak. I looked down and played with my hand afraid if i looked up i would see pity. When i finally did no pity...just concern maybe?

"Rose did your father ever hurt you in any way?", Dimitri said. Tears rolled down my face.

"He didn't hurt me he broke me.", I said.

"Rose I know you don't want to talk about it but you need to of you want him in jail."

"I CANT IF HE FINDS OUT I WENT ANYWHWHERE NEAR A COP THEN...", I trailed off.

"We won't let that happen." This is the first time I ever really looked at him. I mean i have seen him many times in the hottest celeb section hes always one. I mean his shoulder length brown hair tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His chocolate brown eyes,slight chizzle on his face. He also wheres a duster with a black muscle shirt with his badge around his neck.

"Ok where do i even start.", i snorted

"The beginning would be a good start.", he said.

"Well it all started 2 years ago when he was sneaking around and i caught him talking to a girl on the phone. I thought maybe a co-worker or something then my mom went on a business trip he brought a girl home and i was angry. So i demanded to know what was going on and i asked the girl "Did you know he was married"?

"Um no he said he wasnt".,the girl said

"ROSE STOP", my dad yelled.

"I think im going to go" she said getting up.

"No plz stay".,Abe said

"Were through Abe i will not be with a married man call me when a divorce is in order no see'ya. With that she walked out the door. I have to say i liked that she broke things off as soon as she knew he was married. When she left was the first time he punched me. He looked suprized he did it. He said it was the drink and we became a loving family till about 5 months ago when my mom died in an accident.


	3. My new charge

**AN: Heres the second chapter enjoy and Mason is going to be in this chap so Enjoy!:)**

DPOV

As Rose told me the rest of her story I was at loss for words. What kind of person could do that to their own daughter? But then reality sets in and I remember the evil people in this world. She was now crying hard and I don't know how to comfort her.

"I am going to call my friend Ivan", I start slowly. She looks up at me and gives me permission to continue. "I'm going to have him call Mickail and get me and him stuff to stay here to protect you untill we catch and arrest your father". I expected her to look horrified but she seemed to relax. I was supposed to question her to see if she was helping her father but my judgement says she was just a girl screaming to be saved.

"When are u moving in then"?, she said.

"Asap"

"Oh"

* * *

><p>"You can stay in this room and Ivan you can stay in the one next to it".<p>

"Ok thanks this is great".

"Are you going to follow me to school 'cuz my first day back is tomarrow"?

"I wasnt aware but I will take care of it", i said.

"How", she demanded. Why she seemed like she didn't want me to see her at school. I mean i know everyone knows me. I'm aware of the magazines im in but she seemed really self conscions with me. She has nothing to be worried about though. Shes beautiful with her waist lenghth hair. It was dark brown almost black. I also noticed when the sun hit it you see some red in it. She had curves in all the right places and larger breasts. She looked more like a women then a teenager. Considering what she's been through im guessing she is a lot wiser. She cleared her throught and I realized I had stared.

"I'm getting Adrian, another cop, to go undercover as a new kid to watch over you", I said.

"Can I meet him"?

"I'll call him now". With that I left the room. I pulled out my iphone and dialed Adrians number he answered me on the third ring.

"Talk to me, Belikov", Adrian said.

"I have a mission for you", I said.

"What is it on the Mazer case?", he questioned.

"Yes"

"What do I have to do"?

"Well, how do you feel about going back to high school"?

"Why", am I going back may I ask?"

"Keeping and eye on his daughter she is innocent and I dont want her to get hurt?"

"Ok ill do it."

* * *

><p>Rose P.O.V.<p>

After Dimitri came back from his phone call he said he has it taken care of and I should get some rest. The next morning I woke up and got a shower. I decided to dress in some dark purple tights i threw some jean shorts over it and tucked a white tank top and to finish it off a purple sweater**( It might be a cardigan u look on my profile for an opinion).** I decided to throw on some combat boots and left my room.

"Dimitri I'm leaving", I shouted. He came over to me and looked at my outfit. I swear I saw disapproval but I ignored it.

"Ok, Rose have a good day"

I smiled at him, "Thanks I will. I got im my car and drove to school I got their early and I was about to go in when my iPhone started playing "Break Free" by Ariana Grande, my favorite song, I looked and to my surprize it was my Best friend, Lissa Dragomir.

"Hello", I said.

"Hey Rose what up did your first day start yet?",she asked.

"I'm waiting for it to start"

"Awesome, but how are you?" I knew what she was talking about I was about to tell her when I saw Mason, my best guy friend.

"Liss ill call you after school and let you know everything".

She didn't sound convinced,"Ok, Rose right after!"

"Ya bye I love you"

"Love you to. She disconnected.

"Hey Rose who was that", Mason asked.

"Oh, just Lissa". We talked and more people were arriving and soon the bell rang. When i we walked in I noticed a new kid. He was hot. Not like hot Russian Dimitri hot but had a messy styled hair due and the prettiest green eyes. He smiled lazily at me and walked over to me.

"Hey lit-

"Rose." She walked up to me. Oh no. She looked at Adrian and gave him a flirt smile.

"Another guy? Geeze your on a roll wich on are going to get for tomorrow?" She crossed her arm and looked at me.

"At least the guys want me unlike you who has to practically sleep with them", I said getting angry. the boy giving me an amused look.

"Did you dress in the dark, Mia asked. I simply flipped her off and walked away, the boy at my tail.

"Hey little Devil want a cig"

"I dont smoke"

"You look like you need it"

"Well im fine. If u dont mind i would like to spend free period alone."

"Where are you going", the boy asked?

"The music room". No one knew but I loved singing, piano,and guitar. I was damn good too.

"Ok can I come",the boy asked.

I stopped walking then,"What do u want from me?", I exclaimed.

"To get to know you, be your friend.

"Ok whats your name?"

Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov.

* * *

><p>DPov<p>

I just hung around at Roz-I mean Rose's mansion. She hated she once told me it was so empty and the silence was deafening. She was the most amazing women Ive ever met. I worried more than I know I should. She was fighter. She was so scared now even know she never admits it. I read her like a book and when you look into those dark eyes all you saw was pure sadness. I hated it and wanted to give her father a big hug. Around the neck. Untill he stops breathing.

"Dude want a beer",Ivan asked.

"No and you dont either we are working"

"Whatever, he said putting it back. "Do you like her",he asked. It took me off guard so I played dumb.

"Of course, so do you", I stated.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes. No- mabey. I don't know. I can't stop thinking about her. Shes beautiful,smart,strong-

"Ok bro I get it dont need the details. If you want my advice grow a pair and tell her how you feel."

"I can't she needs help not a relationship."

"That is garbage and you know it."

"Whatever" We heard the door open and close and knew Rose was home so he dropped it.

"You know what to do with that big fat butt

Wiggle,wiggle. Rose sang in a really good voice.

She said hi and went to her room.

"Ivan?"

"Ya?"

"I think im falling for Rose."

"Dude, you're so whipped".

"Thanks for the brotherly advice."

"Your welcome", I rolled my eyes and he laughed and shook his head.


	4. The story of my life

**An: Hello here's the next chapter for my story hope you like!:)** Rpov I went to my room after I said,hi to Dimitri and Ivan. I decided I was going to write a song and sing it for the talent show. People seem to think I am invisible so I am doing this for my sake and theirs. Then I remembered I have to call Lissa and tell her so I pulled out my iPhone and I told her everything she was happy that I was getting help but wanted to come down their to support me. I turned down her offer to be nice. I really wanted to say yes though. I pulled out my guitar and wrote down the music part. That had taken an hour and a half. It didn't take so long 'cuz I already knew what I was I started to do they lyrics which took much, longer. After I decided to sing it so I know it sounded good. I wasnt sure if it did. I was sure when Dimitri came in.

"Roza, that was beautiful. You'll do great.

I smiled, but then it faltered,"Dimitri, is everything okay?" He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. "Nothing Roza, im fine." With that he said goodnight and left.

**D.P.O.V.**

I chickened out. I can't belive I chickend out. After my little talk with Ivan I decided to tell Roza how I feel. I was angry at myself for liking a girl seven years younger. She was so beautiful, smart, and strong. I really needed to stop. I was also angry because I have not found a lead on catching Rose's father. When I was done I decided to go and look in Rose's fathers stuff. I picked up a picture and scanned it again. I was not ready for this. It read,

**Name,**_Stanly Paul Alto_

**Date of birth.** April,12, 1977

_Last, seen on June,13,1996 with new wife age, 18 and him age 21. Wifes name, Janine Hathaway. She was born 3 years after Stanly. She was pregnant. Had the baby March, 4, baby was four days late. Stanly was not the father. _

I was surprized, Rose had been cheated. She thought she had a terrible life with a wierd father but No,he took her real father's identity. She was going to flip. I wasnt really sure how to tell her. I printed out the paper and went to go see Ivan. He was in the kitchen and he was on phone. When I cleared my throat, he looked up, startled. He said goodbye to whoever it was on the phone and looked at me.

"Hey man, whats up?" He said.

"Nothing. I need to show you something that might help us find him.

"What?"

"Um, Rose's father isn't really her father he took his identity after, robbing a bank. He didntbwant to go to jail so, he took his identity. I'm pretty sure her mom knew because she was pregnant when they left," I explained.

"Oh, who are we really looking for?"

"A man named, Stanly Paul Alto."

"So, Abe wich is supposed to be her father is really this, Stan dude."

"Wich, he is not her father so Abe Is innocent."

"What!" A voice said and I know it belonged to Rose. I cursed in Russian.

"Rose, its not-

"No!" She cut me off. "How long have you known?"

"Um-

"More importantly." She cut me off again. "Where you going to tell me?"

"Of course I was."

"I need time to think." She ran out.

"Rose, wait come back!" I yelled but, she ignored my pleas.

"Just give her time, man," Ivan said.

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Rose P.O.V.<strong>

I ran. Just ran. I couldn't think of anything else to do. Then I saw him. He smiled a creepy smile. My fath-, I mean, Stan came towards me. I stepped backwards where a hill was.

"We meet again, daughter." He said kind of creepy.

"I'm not your daughter," I spat.

"Ah, so the narks told you, huh?"

"Yeah and they saved me a lot of disappointment that an excuse for a man, like you isn't my father."

"You bitch I did everything for you!"

"Do you honestly belive that? 'Cuz if you do I feel sorry for you." He came at me with a knife and I backed up, falling down the hill that was behind me.

"Fuck!" Was all I could think. I closed my eyes and I remember my ankle hurting. Then I landed and flew forward hitting my head hard off a big rock. Then it went black. Something bad happens, I run and happen to bump into the man of my nightmare, falling down a hill and knocking myself out.

The story of my life.

**AN: He guys I changed my pen-name(for the last time. I promise) There might be some mistakes so sorry. Im also sorry that it has been taking me so long. School has been crazy. Hopw you enjoy R&R Thanks bye for now**

**-Dark-daughter144**


End file.
